Perfect Not Yet
by xcourtniex
Summary: Modern day, Erik needs a wife, so he hire's one. It's alot better then it sounds. EC


A/N: I Do NOT own Phantom Of the Opera nor did I write it.

This is my second story. It's not the best chapter, but they will get better.

SORRY for any spelling or grammer mistakes.

* * *

Erik parked his black Volvo outside a somewhat run down diner. He wonder why in hell he was here. Earlier that day his long time best friend and business partner Nadir had called saying he need to speak with him about important matter that could not be discussed at Erik's house or in the office. Instead Nadir had pick a run down dinner on the side of a back road running between Connecticut and New York City. Erik lived 25 miles north from the dinner, so he passed everyday on his way into the city. There also was a run down motel and low class housing development near the diner. Erik thought it looked like a little town you would find out side Vegas. 

Erik finally decided to get out of the safe of his car. Once fully out of his car, he locked it. He noticed a bunch of waitresses were staring at him as he walked in to the dinner. He couldn't figure if it was because of the white mask on the right side of his face or because he was dressed in a 2,000 dollar suit with 300 dollar shoes. He looked around, the inside wasn't much better then the outside. Almost all the waitresses looked like their night job was working the pole. His eyes finally landed on Nadir. Who was dressed as if he had just come from a construction site.

Nadir finally looked up when Erik sat across from him a the table. He looked extremely worried.

Before Erik could even say hi Nadir drove right in, "Erik we have a major problem."

"_He made me drive down here and sit in this nasty place to tell me we have a problem." _Erik thought.

Erik gave Nadir a warning look like there better be more to it then we have a problem. Nadir quickly continued, "Have you read the paper today?"

Erik shot him another look before saying he better get to the point and no he hadn't read the paper.

Nadir pulled The New York Times from his black bag before reading aloud, " For many weeks now we have been following the story at Arthur De Chagny Inc. It came to our knowledge that Arthur De Chagny is stepping down as owner do to cancer. Arthur has one son Jason De Chagny who is top CEO at ADC Inc and a step son Erik Destler. Mr. Destler and his business partner Mr. Khan our owners of Phantom Angel Inc. Both companies buy out other companies for stocks. Everyone was sure that ADC Inc would go to Jason but it has turned out that did not happen, at least not yet. Arthur left the company to Erik. It has turned out that Erik signed the papers but Jason forgot to tell Erik what one paper said. Erik signed a paper that was made by Arthur saying that the new owner must be married. Arthur called Mr. Khan late last night to inform in him of what Jason had done. But still offering the business to Erik if could fine a wife who really loves him. Now Mr. Destler must find a wife in under a month who truly loves him or ADC Inc goes to Jason. Jason is married to Carlotta Guidicelli now De Chagny a famous fashion model for Runway. All I can say is good luck Erik at finding a wife."

Erik sat there speechless. He and Jason never got along. Arthur had loved Erik's mom Madeline more the Jason's mom Jennifer. When they divorced, Jennifer went right out and married the next door neighbor Tim. Jason hated the whole family. His mom for leaving him, his dad for leaving his mom, Erik for being the favorite, and Raoul their little brother for being next favorite.

Erik soon realized Nadir was talking, "Ok so here's what we're going to do. We're going to find some girl who needs money and pay her off to marry you for a year or so. Then you'll make up so reason to why you can't be married to her and get divorced." Nadir paused to see Erik's reaction then continued, "We'll all be happy. The poor girl will have money, we'll own to of the biggest company's in the US and France. It's a great idea."

Erik seemed to like this idea. He had lots of money hungry women fall at his feet all the time.

Nadir still continued on, "But She can't be famous or from the New York City area." Erik frowned. "We need someone who is quiet and looks loving."

Erik got what he was saying. They need a woman who wouldn't turn her back on them for more money when Jason try's to figure out what's going on and he also got why Nadir brought him to the diner, so spy's for Jason wouldn't hear. " Alright." Erik smiled.

They had spoken so no one could hear them. Nadir looked around, "Why not one of these girls."

Erik looked up to see a brunette haired woman severing a older couple. There was something about this woman that called to him. He had noticed her the moment he walked in. Maybe it was the fact it looked like you could snap her in haft or that she looked lost and not like a whore.

She had walked back behind the counter. By this time Nadir had caught on to who Erik was staring at.

A blonde woman fulling coffee cups whispered something in her ear. The brunette shook her head, then went on wiping down counters.

Erik figured this was the time to make his move. He got up and walked to the counter sitting on a stool. He made mental note to get his suit cleaned.

She looked up, "Can I get you something?"

Erik smirked, "How about you marry me?"

She dropped the cup she had been holding. Erik had reached over catching it before it shattered in the counter.

"Excuse me?" She stuttered.

Erik finally looked up making eye contact with her, "Sorry didn't mean to freak you out I just like to be up front with my intentions."

"Intentions?"

"Yes like tonight I intend on taking you to dinner."

She had gotten lost in his green gold eyes.

So he continued, "I'll meet you outside here 7:00, dress nice." With that he smiled and stepped away from the counter. Erik turned walking for the door, he snapped his figures for Nadir to follow and he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once outside Nadir asked what had happened and Erik relayed everything. Saying there goodbyes, Nadir got in his red Bentley and Erik in his Volvo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik pulled up outside his house, punching in the code to open the gate. He drove up the long driveway to the front of his 3 story house. Deciding not to park in the garage, he got out.

Walking into the kitchen he informed his house keep/ sometimes cook Antoinette Giry, " I'm going out for dinner without Charles at 7:00." Even though the girl from the dinner never got to answer he was sure she would be there.

Antoinette was about to say she new he was up to something, when Charles came running in.

"Daddy, daddy you're home!"

Erik picked up his son Charles. "Yes I am but I afraid that have to go out to dinner to night." Charlie made a sad face, "But I promise tomorrow you can come to work with me."

The boys face lit up at the idea, "Ok!"

Putting the boy down he said, "Now run along Charlie, I have to do some work." The boy ran out of the kitchen. Erik knew Antoinette wanted to say something to him but he left before she could.

Walking up the stairs to his home office, Erik wondered where he should take her. Pulling out his black cell phone and pressing speed dial 2, he called Raoul. If there was 4 people Erik could trust it would be Nadir, his son, Raoul, and Billy.

"Hello." Sang the voice on the other line.

"Hey Rago Boy. I need help." Erik said turning into his bedroom and shutting the door.

"Sure Erika, what ya need?" Erik and Raoul had always had nicknames for each other.

"I have a date to night." Erik was cut off before he could finish.

"Erik Charles Destler has a date! Oh dear lord what has this world come to?" Raoul laughed.

"Not the point." Erik got serious, "Raoul I have to tell you something that you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Got it!."

"Ok, ok you can trust me. Promise."

Erik relaid what was said in the newspaper and then the plan Nadir and him had come up with.

"Wow E. This is pretty serious stuff."

"Yeah I know, so I got to make a good impression."

"Ok here take her to dinner on your boat. Have Nadir serve you guys and drive the boat. It will be perfect." Raoul smiled at his good idea.

Erik smiled to, "Raoul your great."

"I know."

After a few more minutes of talking they hung up and Erik called Nadir to tell him about what was going down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik fixed his mask and straightened his jacket. After tucking in Charlie for the night he left.

He pulled up in front of the diner to she his girl standing outside talking to the blonde from earlier. Erik checked his masked one more time in the mirror, then got out. Walking over to her the blonde disappeared inside.

"Mademoiselle." He kissed her hand. "Erik, my name is Erik." He decided not to tell her his last name yet.

"Christine, Christine Daae." She smiled.

Erik offered her his arm and lead her to the car. After he shut her door he walked to his side of the car.

Christine had never been in a nice car, let alone one with leather seats. She had thought it weird he asked her out. To her she thought she wasn't very pretty nor was she rich.

Erik noticed her dress looked to be a couple of years old. It looked well warned. She also looked extremely nervous but he couldn't blame her.

Mean while Christine was afraid to touch anything, so she kept hands in her lap.

The drive to the docks took 40 minutes. When they arrived Christine look at him questionly.

"We're having dinner on my boat." Erik said as he got out of the car, and walking around to open her door. They walked to the end to were Nadir was standing.

"Good evening Erik and Erik's guest. I am Nadir Khan."

"Christine Daae." Nadir bowed slightly.

"Nadir." Erik said nodding his head. He stepped on to the boat then turned to help Christine.

Christine stopped to take it all in. It was a huge sail boat. At the front was a small table set for them to eat at with candles. She was in awe. She had thought his car was nice but the boat was even better. Christine snapped her attenchen to Nadir as he talked.

"If you follow me I'll seat you." They walked to the front of the boat. Erik pulled out her chair, then sat him self. Nadir came over with the first course. "The first meal tonight is a salad and bread sticks." He placed the food down then went to pull the boat out of the harbor. Even though it was a sail boat they had motors on it, in case, but tonight they used them.

* * *

Well what did you think? Should I continue. 

Not my best work but it will only get better. Promise.

R&R


End file.
